Story of Strife Family
by Swandie
Summary: AU. Kisah sederhana mengenai keluarga Cloud. Yang bertambah bahagia setelah kehadiran seorang anggota keluarga yang baru. Just edited because of some mistakes.


Author's Note : Kejadian ini saya ambil setahun lebih setelah FF 7 Advent Children Complete, tetapi ini juga bukan saat FF VII Dirge of Cerberus. Saya gak memasukkan momen Dirge of Cerberus karena saya gak pernah main gamenya dan gak begitu suka. Jadi sekali lagi, jangan melihat fic ini saat Dirge of Cerberus ya. Maaf jika fic ini kurang bagus atau kurang memuaskan atau OOC. Mohon review ya, terima kasih.

STORY of STRIFE FAMILY

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca jendela dan mengenai Tifa sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Saat mata Tifa melihat jam weker yang ada di meja di sampingnya, ternyata sudah jam enam pagi. Jam yang sebenarnya agak telat bagi Tifa yang biasanya bangun satu jam lebih awal. Tetapi biarlah, pikir Tifa, toh bar juga selalu buka jam delapan pagi. Tifa mengucek matanya, dan kemudian dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Tifa tidak merasa kaget, tentu saja. Karena dia tahu bahwa yang disentuh olehnya adalah... wajah Cloud. Wajah Cloud yang begitu tenang karena masih tertidur pulas. Hal itu sangat wajar mengingat kemarin Cloud pulang jam dua belas malam. Katanya, ada kiriman barang ke Rocket Town. Dan semua orang juga tahu bahwa lokasi Rocket Town sangat jauh dari Midgar, kota yang ia dan Cloud tinggali hingga sekarang bersama anak-anak.

Tifa mengelus wajah Cloud dengan lembut. Tidak terasa, sudah setahun lebih semenjak hilangnya fenomena geostigma yang sempat melanda kota Midgar. Dan semenjak itu pula, Cloud akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalu kelamnya dan kembali tinggal di 7th Heaven, bar sekaligus rumah bagi keluarga kecilnya ini. Tetapi sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi. Satu hal yang lebih krusial, yang tidak akan Tifa lupakan seumur hidupnya. Satu hal yang membuat Tifa tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Satu hal yang juga merupakan puncak kebahagiaannya. Satu hal yang merupakan jawaban dari cincin emas putih yang terpasang di jari manis kirinya.

Ya...

Cloud melamarnya...

Seminggu setelah mereka hidup bersama kembali, Cloud yang baru saja pulang tiba-tiba bertingkah agak... hem, bisa dibilang aneh. Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba saja Cloud mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keluar ke Memorial Statue. Tepat di samping menaralah, Cloud melamar Tifa sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Yang isinya—tentu saja—adalah cincin. Setelah menikah, cukup banyak perubahan yang terjadi di rumah ini. Salah satunya adalah renovasi sederhana. Tembok yang menghalangi kamar Cloud dan Tifa dibongkar. Kasur lama mereka juga dipindahkan ke gudang, dan kemudian diganti dengan kasur _double size bed _alias kasur untuk dua orang. Sebagai suami istri, adalah wajar jika mereka tidur bersama, kan? Mereka juga membuat ruangan kecil disamping kamar mereka berdua.

Tifa mencium kening Cloud dan kemudian mengambil sepasang baju santai untuknya ganti baju setelah mandi. Ketika Tifa keluar kamar, suasana masih begitu sepi. Pasti Marlene dan Denzel juga masih tidur. Biasanya mereka sering bangun pagi, tetapi mereka sedang dalam masa liburan sekolah, jadi Tifa membiarkan mereka tidur lebih lama lagi. Tifa masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin. Setelah memastikan bajunya tidak kusut, dia segera turun untuk membuat sarapan. Tifa menyalakan radio sebagai media hiburan selagi dia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas.

"_Hari ini adalah hari dimana tepat setahun setelah fenomena geostigma mulai merebak di Midgar. Seperti yang kita ingat, penyakit yang muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba ini telah merenggut ratusan nyawa dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari. Kebanyakan korbannya adalah anak-anak..._"

Tifa terus mendengarkan sambil memecahkan tiga butir telur dan mengocoknya.

"_Konsentrasi lifestream juga kembali normal sejak itu. Dan presiden dari ShinRa Corp, Rufus ShinRa, berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengekploitasi lifestream yang sempat membuat planet kekurangan sebagian besar energinya. Selain itu, presiden Rufus juga memberikan uang santunan sebesar..._"

Tifa mulai menggoreng telurnya. Dan selain suara radio, terdengar suara derit lantai kayu dari lantai atas yang mulai terdengar semakin keras. Bunyi gedebak-gedebuk itu, sudah pasti suara langkah kaki kedua anak angkatnya. Dasar Denzel dan Marlene, pagi-pagi saja mereka sudah begitu aktif. Semoga saja Cloud tidak terbangun gara-gara mereka.

"Pagi Tifa," sapa Marlene. "Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Omelet, kalian suka kan?"

"Sangat!" Jawab Marlene dan Denzel bersamaan.

Tifa tertawa kecil. Dan setelah omeletnya matang, dia segera memotongnya menjadi empat bagian dan menyajikannya di piring kecil. Denzel dan Marlene langsung 'menyerbu'nya ketika Tifa menyajikan omelet itu di depan mereka.

"Pelan-pelan saja," katanya.

Tifa membiarkan mereka berdua melahap habis sarapan mereka, dan kemudian dia kembali naik ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan Cloud yang masih tidur. Sudah jam tujuh kurang, normalnya Cloud sudah sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi mengantar barang. Kok tumben sekali ya Cloud belum bangun? Padahal biasanya dia selalu bangun sendiri meskipun dia tidak memasang alarm. Ketika Tifa membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dia sungguh terkejut karena dia tidak menemukan Cloud di sana. Kemana Cloud pergi?

Tifa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, dan pandangannya teralih ke ruangan kecil yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tidurnya. Samar-samar, Tifa mendengar suara dari dalam. Apakah Cloud ada di dalam? Tifapun memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Dan benar saja, Cloud ternyata ada di sini. Dia tengah menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang.

"Cloud?" Panggil Tifa.

"Hm?" jawab Cloud. "Oh, maaf. Tadi dia menangis, jadi aku langsung kemari dan menggendongnya."

Tifa tersenyum, dan kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Cloud.

"Masih pagi, tapi kau sudah kangen sekali dengannya ya?"

"Wajar kan? Aku pulang malam setiap hari. Aku jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Tifa hanya tertawa kecil sebagai bentuk jawabannya. Ya, bayi yang digendong Cloud adalah bayi hasil pernikahannya dengan Cloud. Mungkin ini memang karunia dan berkah yang diberikan oleh Gaia. Karena dua bulan setelah mereka menikah, Tifa hamil. Sembilan bulan kemudian, lahirlah bayi laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Helios. Sekarang usianya sudah delapan bulan. Rambutnya sudah mulai tebal dan dia juga sudah bisa merangkak. Makanan kesukaannya adalah keju dan susu, dan Tifa memang sering memberinya karena bagus untuk melatih gigi serta pertumbuhan tulang.

"Tifa."

"Hm?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya."

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Tidak percaya bahwa kini aku memiliki anak..." kata Cloud. "Apalagi, anak ini adalah anak darimu."

Cloud membelai pelan kepala Helios. Figur seorang ayah sungguh lebih terpancar dari dirinya semenjak anak ini lahir. Dia jadi memiliki motivasi lain untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal, selain untuk bertemu Tifa serta Marlene dan Denzel.

"Cloud, kau sarapan saja dulu dengan Marlene dan Denzel. Biar aku yang menggendongnya. Kau harus siap-siap bekerja kan?"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggendongnya ke bawah, kita turun sama-sama. Aku juga ingin memberi makan Helios. Makanan bayi masih ada kan?"

Tifa mengangguk. "Aku akan langsung membuatnya."

Cloud dan Tifa keluar dari kamar dan turun bersamaan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Helios. Helios menatapi wajah ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian, dan kemudian kedua tangannya menjulur ke wajah Tifa. Cloud yang mengerti maksud anaknya langsung menyerahkan Helios ke gendongan Tifa.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membuatkan makanannya," kata Cloud. "Kau tidak bisa membuat makanan sambil menggendongnya, kan?"

"Yah, sudah pasti," jawab Tifa sambil mencium pipi anaknya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku kan suamimu dan ayah dari anak ini. Aku juga ingin membantumu dan memberikan dia makan."

Tifa menatap wajah Cloud. Astaga, rasanya masih tak disangka kalau Cloud sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Dia bukan lagi Cloud yang kaku dan sering meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam. Sekarang dia adalah Cloud yang penyayang, dewasa, dan pengertian terhadap keluarganya. Bahkan ketika Helios lahir, Cloud sama sekali tidak mengurangi kasih sayangnya terhadap Marlene serta Denzel. Dia justru semakin sayang pada mereka berdua. Mengajak mereka piknik sekeluarga adalah salah satu contohnya.

Sarapan pagi terasa ceria seperti biasanya. Meskipun libur, Marlene dan Denzel tidak pernah kehabisan cerita. Misalnya ketika mereka berdua bermain petak umpet bersama anak-anak tetangga. Kemudian mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang begitu banyak jumlahnya. Tidak lupa, mereka juga membantu Tifa menjaga Helios. Seperti membuatkannya susu, lalu mengajaknya bermain bersama. Kata mereka berdua, Helios paling suka bermain xylophone. Tangan kanannya yang memegang stik terus memainkan nada-nada yang tidak jelas. Maklumlah, dia kan masih kecil. Tetapi sepertinya dia mirip dengan Tifa. Dulu Tifa suka bermain piano sewaktu masih tinggal di Nibelheim.

Cloud terus menyantap sarapannya sambil mendengarkan obrolan seru Marlene dan Denzel. Sementara Tifa menyuapi Helios dengan bubur bayi. Sambil sesekali menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan. Selesai sarapan, Cloud segera mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi untuk mengantar barang. Marlene dan Denzel membereskan piring dan gelas bekas mereka sarapan, dan kemudian mereka langsung mengerumuni Tifa dan Helios. Mereka terus bermain dengan Helios sampai mereka melihat Cloud keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya. Berhubung kamar mandinya hanya satu, maka mereka harus berebut jika ingin mandi duluan. Suara gedebak-gedebuk yang khas itu kembali terdengar. Cloud langsung memperingati mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka memang masih anak-anak.

"Biarkan saja," kata Tifa.

"Aku tahu."

Cloud meletakkan handuknya di sofa, dan setelahnya ia mengambil sepasang sepatu bot hitamnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga... sama dengan yang ia kenakan setiap dia bekerja. Bukannya Cloud jorok, tetapi percaya atau tidak, dia memiliki tiga setel baju serta celana yang sama. Cloud bilang, baju itu sudah seperti seragam yang wajib ia kenakan setiap hari. Tetapi dia masih punya baju yang lain. Hanya saja jumlahnya tidak banyak. Dia biasa menggunakannya saat santai.

Tifa meletakkan piring dan sendok makan Helios ke wastafel. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke arah Cloud. Cloud yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya langsung berdiri dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Aku boleh menggendongnya?"

"Tadi kan sudah."

"Aku ingin menggendongnya lagi sebelum aku pergi bekerja."

"Iya iya, ini."

Tifa menyerahkan Helios ke Cloud.

"Helios, _tou-san _pergi bekerja dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam."

Tiba-tiba saja Helios tertawa. Mulutnya yang kecil memperlihatkan empat buah gigi yang baru tumbuh. Cloud langsung mencium kening anaknya dan menyerahkannya kembali ke gendongan Tifa.

Cloud baru berangkat sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Sebelum berangkat, tidak lupa ia selalu mendapat ucapan 'hati-hati' dan 'selamat tinggal' dari seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sementara itu, Tifa memegang tangan Helios dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sehingga ia terlihat seperti melambaikan tangan. Cloud menjawabnya dengan senyum dan satu kata.

"Aku pergi dulu."

* * *

Bagi yang ingin tahu bagaimana gambaran anak Cloud dan Tifa, kalian bisa melihatnya lewat cover image fanfic ini.


End file.
